Preciosas Experiencias
by LauCullen216
Summary: Todo depende de un momento, de decisiones, de reacciones. Edward y Bella se dan cuenta que, a pesar de los problemas, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro. Alto contenido de Lemon. No apta para menores, Lean y juzguen.


**Preciosas Experiencias**

**BELLA P.O.V**

Deje mi bolso en la mesa y suspire de cansancio mientras me frotaba el cuello, hoy había sido un agotador día de trabajo. Dejando mis tacones junto a la puerta, decidí ver en que estaban mis compañeras de apartamento y camine hacia la habitación de Sasha, tenía que cerciorarme si no la había destruido o algo.

Abrí la puerta y suspire totalmente decepcionada ante la imagen. Ahí estaba la chica con la que crecí y una de mis mejores amigas, totalmente desnuda y acostada entre dos chicos. Al acercarme más, descubrí que esos chicos eran Stefan y Vladimir, los chicos rusos de intercambio en su instituto. Al ver esta escena, me pregunte por que no me había ido a vivir con Alice y Rosalie cuando lo sugirieron.

Salí de la habitación lo más silenciosa que pude, cerrándola con cerrojo. Camine hacia la de Kate y la vi dormida con Garrett en la cama, ambos totalmente vestidos y la televisión encendida.

Por lo que parecía, se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película. Apague la televisión y Salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí a la de Irina y descubrí que no estaba, pero me había dejado una nota con su pulcra letra, esta decía:

"_Bellita,_

_¡Laurent me invito a salir! Iremos al cine y prometo llegar antes de las once._

_Besos."_

Por ultimo fui a la de Tanya. Esta se encontraba desnuda sobre la cama y abrazada a su novio Alistair, a quien procure no mirar. Salí de la habitación y decidí que cuando despertara le daría una charla junto a Sasha sobre tener sexo en el departamento.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me sonroje al mirar las sabanas sucias y desarregladas, sintiéndome algo hipócrita debido a que tenía la intención de prohibirles tener sexo aquí cuando yo lo tenía todo el tiempo.

Me sonroje aún más recordando todas las posiciones que habíamos practicado, recordando que me había tomado contra la pared y bajo las sabanas. Mire la pared, aun podía sentir sus manos sobre mí.

Entonces volví a mirar la cama, aun sintiendo sus fuertes embistes en mi interior.

Mirando las sabanas y recordando lo de anoche, mi sexo se empapo por completo y se me quito el cansancio de repente mientras volvía a ponerme mis tacones y tomaba mis llaves, dirigiéndome hacia la casa del sexy cobrizo que me había hecho gritar anoche hasta quedar afónica.

Conduje a gran velocidad hacia su casa y de mi garganta salió un grito ahogado cuando el enorme camión se saltó la luz roja y embistió contra su pequeño Volvo plateado, que su cobrizo le había regalado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, observando la cara sonriente de mi cobrizo y decidí que esa era una hermosa imagen, la mejor que puedes ver antes de morir. Sonrío a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y pensé en mi chico, en mi Edward.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Mire mi celular por doceava vez en las últimas dos horas e ignore las risas de Jasper y Emmett, quienes seguían burlándose y lanzándome besitos. Bella debía de haber llegado del trabajo hace mucho tiempo ya y no me había llamado si quiera, eso era muy extraño.

- Oh, vamos. No seas niña, Edward. – Dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

- No soy niña, estoy preocupado por mi mujer. – Respondí fulminándolo con la mirada y justo entonces conteste.

- Hola. – Rece interiormente para que sea Bella.

- Edward. – Pero no era ella y la voz de Tanya no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Tanya, ¿Estas bien? ¿Bella está bien? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – La acribille con preguntas rápidamente, preocupándome aún más cuando la escuche sollozar.

- Bella tuvo un accidente, Edward. Un hombre alcoholizado embistió contra su auto cuando se pasó una luz roja. Está muy mal herida. – Colgué sin siquiera responderle y tome mis llaves, corriendo hacia mi auto. Emmett y Jasper me siguieron, subiéndose al auto con caras de preocupación al ver mi estado frenético.

Intente no pensar en nada, vaciar mi mente de cualquier cosa que no sea el mantra que me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez: _Ella está bien, ella está bien, ella está bien._

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Me pregunto Jasper mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia el hospital.

- Bella tuvo un accidente. – Respondí, las palabras quemando mi garganta. Llegamos y prácticamente corrimos hacia la sala de espera, donde Garrett, Kate, Irina, Laurent, Tanya y Allistair estaban esperando.

Tanya me abrazo rápidamente y observe sin ver realmente como Emmett llamaba a nuestra hermana Alice y a Rosalie, gemela de Jasper. Ambas muy amigas de Bella.

Ellas llegaron rápidamente y todos nos sentamos a esperar. Llame a los padres de Bella y a los míos, quienes se apresuraron a salir hacia el hospital. Llegaron una hora después debido a la distancia, pero aun no sabíamos nada de Bella.

Una hora después, un doctor mayor, con cabello blanco y lentes se nos acercó con paso calmado y una pequeña sonrisa, eso me dio esperanza, tal vez mi Bella no estaba tan mal.

- Ustedes son los familiares de Isabella Swan, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto observándonos a todos cuando nos pusimos de pie.

- Si, somos nosotros. ¿Qué tal está mi hija? – Pregunto Renée, mirando con ansiedad al doctor.

- Su hija está bien, Sra. Swan. No ha sufrido más daño que unos pequeños raspones y algunos golpes que se borraran pronto. La hemos sedado para hacerles las pruebas, pero ya está despierta, por lo que pueden pasar a verla. Solo traten de no asustarla, eso sería malo para él bebe. – Bromeo y luego su sonrisa se borró cuando vio nuestras expresiones perplejas.

- ¿Bebe? – Pregunte yo, observándolo fijamente. Esto era una locura, Bella no podía estar embarazada, nos estábamos protegiendo. En eso pensaba hasta que recordé algo que mi padre me dijo cuándo me había dado "la charla" a mis dieciséis: _Recuerda Edward, ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por ciento infalible._

- Si, la Srta. Swan tiene tres semanas de embarazo. – Las palabras del doctor me devolvieron al presente y sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí. La mayoría me miraba con simpatía y Emmett me golpeo el hombro sonriendo, sin embargo, Charlie me fulminaba con la mirada. No me extrañaba, yo también miraría así a cualquier idiota que se hubiese atrevido a embarazar a mi hija.

- Um, creo que será buena idea que pasen a verla. – Dijo el doctor, sonriéndome, y luego se alejó silbando por lo bajo. Todos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Bella, pero yo me quede atrás, enfrentando a Charlie.

- Sabes que ahora tendrás que casarte con ella, ¿no? Ningún nieto mío nacerá fuera del matrimonio. – Dijo con voz fuerte y furiosa. Mire el suelo, avergonzado, e introduje una mano en mi bolsillo, sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

- Eso planeaba hacer. – Respondí enseñándosela, la tomo y observo el anillo unos segundos antes de devolvérmela con una sonrisa.

- Buen chico. – Dijo palmeándome el hombre y, aunque me hizo sentir como un pequeño perrito, no me atreví a abrir la boca.

Caminamos hacia la habitación y entramos. Él se acercó rápidamente a la cama, pero yo me quede al margen, observando la pálida y sudorosa cara de mi castaña. Parecía cansada y algo adolorida, pero aun así sonreía ampliamente.

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me acerque a ella, notando como la habitación se iba vaciando hasta que quedamos ella y yo. Bese su frente y ella enredo sus manos en mi pelo, acercándome a su boca.

Me alivio tanto sentir el sabor dulzón de su boca en mi lengua, me demostraba que ella de verdad seguía aquí conmigo. Nos besamos hasta que mis labios se acalambraron y me aparte dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

- Edward, creo que el doctor me mintió, me dijo que voy a ser madre. – Susurro y yo le sonreí un poco, dándole un casto beso.

- No es mentira, castaña. Vamos a ser padres. – Respondí acariciando su rostro y secando las lágrimas que se derramaron con mis pulgares.

- ¿Y aun me amas? ¿A pesar de que arruine todo quedándome embarazada? – Pregunto sollozando y yo la abrace contra mi pecho.

- No, nena, no llores. Por supuesto que te amo, y no has arruinado nada, todo lo contrario, me has dado un regalo inesperado. – Conteste besándola suavemente.

Bella fue dada de alta al día siguiente y la llevamos a mi casa, debido a que ella ahora necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, cosa que no conseguiría en su enorme departamento con las Denali. Emmett y Jasper se fueron con sus novias, nuestro padre y amigos volvieron a sus casas, y nos quedamos solos en mi departamento.

Luego de que Bella se diera un baño, tome mi toalla y entre en la ducha. Me duche lentamente, intentando así sacar toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Al terminar, tome mi toalla y, luego de secarme, la envolví en mi cintura y entre en mi habitación.

Bella estaba desnuda sobre la cama, sus piernas abiertas por completo, sus pechos al aire, (con sus rosaditos pezones erectos), y me sonreía con picardía.

Salte sobre ella con rapidez y le hice el amor hasta que grito mi nombre, gimoteando cosas incoherentes cuando me vine dentro de ella. La bese largo y tendido, hasta que nos faltó el aire y luego nos acurrucamos juntos, durmiéndonos al instante.

_***4 meses después***_

**BELLA P.O.V**

Edward estaba trabajando, por lo que me encontraba totalmente sola. Me puse una de sus camisas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y me decidí por hacer algo de comer para cuando el volviera. Estaba agradecida de que hoy no hubiese tenido nauseas matutinas y le agradecía a Carlisle, mi agradable y atractivo suegro, me hubiese recomendado esas pastillas contra las náuseas.

Luego de que nos enteráramos de mi embarazo, me vine a vivir con Edward, me pidió matrimonio y dos meses después nos casamos. Ahora soy Isabella Cullen, felizmente casada con Edward Cullen.

Luego de preparar un pequeño almuerzo, comí un poco y me pare frente al espejo. Mi embarazo aún no se notaba. Lo único diferente era que mis pechos habían crecido, llenos de leche y mi panza estaba dura, ligeramente abultada, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer embarazada.

Salí al balcón de nuestra habitación que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, no había edificios ni casas cerca, solo el amplio y vasto rio, por lo que nadie podría verme aquí.

Sentí unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodear mi cintura, haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa. Edward beso mi cuello y yo enrede mis brazos en su cuello, abrasándolo con fuerza. El beso mis brazos y sus manos subieron lentamente desde mi cintura hasta mis pechos.

Acaricio mis pezones erectos y sensibles, haciéndome jadear. Me di vuelta y jale su cabello, haciéndolo agacharse y estampar sus labios con los míos. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura cuando sus manos se posaron en mi trasero, nos besamos mientras él me acomodaba sobre la baranda del balcón.

Era algo vertiginoso estar aquí, debido a que esto era un octavo y último piso de un enorme edificio de apartamentos. Sus dedos avariciosos abrieron rápidamente su camisa, acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo. Sus besos bajaron desde mi boca hasta mi cuello y sus manos desde mis pezones hasta mi sexo.

Sus dedos me penetraron lentamente en el mismo instante en que lo sentí chupar y mordisquear mi cuello, marcándome, algo que le encantaba. Jadee mientras sus dedos me penetraban cada vez más rápido. Sus besos bajaron desde mi cuello hasta mis pezones. Tomo mi pezón derecho y lo mordisqueo un poco antes de chupar con fuerza.

Grite mientras él bebía de mí. Edward chupo la leche de mi pecho, haciéndome enloquecer mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba furiosamente, casi al punto de hacerme daño. Esto era de las cosas más placenteras que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Tal vez para otras personas parecería grotesco, pero no había nada más erótico y delicioso que Edward bebiendo de mí.

Se apartó de mí y me beso, enredando su lengua con la mía. Me deleite en el sabor de su boca, ligado con el sabor de la leche, y gemí contra sus labios cuando lo escuche bajar su bragueta. Nos besamos, enredando nuestras lenguas, jugando al hockey de amígdalas cuando me penetro rápido y con fuerza.

Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y de mi boca salió un grito cuando lo sentí en mi interior. Sin darme siquiera tiempo a respirar, comenzó a embestirme rápido, haciéndome gemir con cada acometida. Debía admitir que añoraba los meses antes de mi embarazo, cuando sus embestidas eran furiosas, tan fuertes que creía que en algún momento me partiría en dos.

- Edward, por favor. Lo necesito rápido, por favor. Mas, nene, mas, por favor. – Gimotee en su oído. Grite en éxtasis cuando me concedió mi deseo y me penetro con fuerza, como antes, como si quisiese partirme en dos.

Grite, gemí, solloce y creí morir de placer mientras mi marido tomaba todo de mí. Me reclamaba, me consumía y me adoraba, con la misma intensidad que yo a él.

Me sentía en el cielo, acariciando las nubes cuando con un fuerte empujón en mi interior y un pellizco en mi clítoris, me vine con fuerza. Llegamos al clímax juntos, nuestro gritos mezclándose, nuestra almas tocándose. Jadee por aire y lo abrace con fuerza, intentando controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Me llevo a la cama en brazos y, luego de terminar de desnudarnos, ambos caímos sobre ella, abrazándonos con fuerza, totalmente entrelazados.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
